


Booty

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam misunderstands Artie's invite. For Pirate Day at Sartie Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty

            “You whack, yo,” Artie says, laughing at his boyfriend, who is currently dressed head to toe in a pirate costume.  It’s homemade and includes a beard scribbled on with Sharpie.  In short, Sam looks ridiculous standing at his front door.

            “You said that pirates were okay…” Sam says, looking downcast. 

            “I meant that pirated music was okay.  Because we’re burning cds.  And I was going for the stupid joke,” Artie says, patting Sam’s hand.

            “You probably think that I’m an idiot now,” Sam turns away from him, but Artie grabs Sam’s hand before he can get away completely.  “What are you- oof!” Artie pulls him into his lap.

            “You are a pirate.  That means you are supposed to be looking for some booty.  The booty is not out there,” Artie says, nodding seriously.  “The booty is in here.  Get looking.”

            Sam grins.  “Maybe I want some of the booty out there.”

            Artie raises an eyebrow.  “There’s only one booty you get to plunder, Captain Evans.  And it ain’t out there.”  He kisses Sam hard.

            “I better get at it then,” Sam says breathlessly.

            “Yes you better,” Artie says, pushing them towards his room.  “By the way, Sam…” he bites back a laugh.

            “What?”

            “Don’t ever grow a beard, okay?  Especially not a black sharpie one.” Artie says, breaking out in laughter.  He has to stop pushing for a minute while he composes himself, but the pouty face Sam makes him laugh even harder.

            “I’m supposed to look scary!  And intimidating!” Sam protests.

            “I’m quaking,” Artie says.

            Sam huffs and Artie starts pushing them again, still laughing softly.  “You’re lucky you’re so adorable.” 

            Artie grins a little.  “Yep.  The most adorable.”  They reach Artie’s room and Sam gets up so Artie can transfer onto the bed.  Artie pulls him in for another kiss.  “Now let’s see what my sexy pirate boyfriend can do.”


End file.
